nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:List of Night Vale Residents
Organization IMO it'd probably be a good idea to organize this to separate major and minor characters. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 04:47, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, the list is getting long so categorizing them might be good. I wonder though, how do we determine who would fall under major and minor? For example, do we consider the number of episodes they've been mentioned in or just a general consensus on whether we think they're important enough in the overall plot. The format of the podcast kinda makes it hard to tell I think. Wimbledone (talk) 05:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) The above point by Gordon Ecker made me wonder: how do we feel about how the list is formatted? I've been looking at other wikis and something like this at the LOTR wiki seems appealing, since characters are split up alphabetically, and not such a long list you'd have to scroll through like the way ours is currently set up. What does everyone think? Wimbledone (talk) 05:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Things could be listed as the people who work in the radio station, town officials should be a list topic, those are the only ones that come to mind though. – Jazzi (talk) 14:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Dead People/Past Residents Should we start a new section/page for dead or former residents? Eg, Apache Tracker and various dead interns and Earl Harlan, and so on? OR is the list of residents for everyone we've confirmed lives or has lived (or will live?) in Night Vale, regardless of their current locaton/status? Howdothings (talk) 13:22, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :I think the list is Residents past, current and future (are there any of those yet?). That would leave a hypothetical brave wiki reader unspoiled about who dies, while still able to find the resident of their choice. :A separate page for deceased/non-functional characters (while leaving them on List of Residents) might be a interesting addition. We could have a subheading on it specifically for residents and transclude (part of) the Intern Death Toll page. :I suppose a deceased characters page does leave former residents that didn't die, like Louie Blasco, Maureen and Dana, though. On second thought a former residents page does make more sense. I think I do still prefer that NV Residents list all current/past residents, while former residents would detail who of those left/died. 14:28, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with you about the usefulness of a former/current/future list, but I also think it would be helpful to have just a list of current residents somewhere, though that may involve more guesswork than the former residents page. Howdothings (talk) 14:42, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Maybe we can do both and show/hide the former residents with the click of a button/link, without creating a new page for just the current ones. Quite a few things are possible on the show/hide front (see the infobox of The Shape in Grove Park (episode) for example). Once the hard stuff is figured out and put in a Template, marking a former resident might be as simple as . How does that sound? 15:07, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::That sounds great! I don't know how to do that, since I got my mysterious admin powers mostly based on enthusiasm and lack of other candidates, but I can look into it if you also don't know. Howdothings (talk) 15:23, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::I added the show/hide thing to Shape in Grove Park, and while researching how to do that I think I recall seeing examples of hiding multiple items with a single link. So I think I can do it. *doubt sets in* Or maybe those were examples of hiding a single thing from multiple links. Either way, I'll look into it. I'll know more in a few hours. 15:53, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I believe in you! But if you can't do it, that's okay too. Stones, glass houses, etc. Howdothings (talk) 18:05, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I've got it! I've got a preview here (a modified copy of the normal list). How does it look? Think it's ready to use on List of Night Vale Residents? 23:15, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::That looks PERFECT, you are a star. Thanks! Howdothings (talk) 01:25, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Copied to List of Night Vale Residents. 11:34, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Add Night Vale Community College Professors/Staff? They don't seem to be in this list, so I think it would be a good idea.